Slide Quest
Slide Quest is a multiplayer world where you can talk to others and solve sliding puzzles. Slide Quest There are currently 50 different puzzles in Slide Quest, although new puzzles are added from time to time. Players can earn seven Bits per completed puzzle, and can replay the puzzle as much as they want. However the Bits are only rewarded once. Players navigate the puzzle by sliding their avatar by using the arrow keys. Players and moving objects alike will move around until they run into the sides or a stationary object. In order to complete the puzzle, the avatar must touch the flag present in each puzzle, avoiding all malicious objects. Puzzles will sometimes change in orientation by rotating, but elements will always start in places respective to each other in other orientations. Puzzle Elements Puzzles are various sizes and are filled with objects the player will need to use/navigate in order to complete the puzzle. Stationary objects: Boulder - Acts as a wall for the player and moving objects. There is currently no way to remove these. Chest - Acts like a wall to all moving objects, but is removed by moving a key on top of the chest. As the chest disappears, it leaves behind a star. Star - Players can move over these to collect them. If a star is collected and the puzzle is then successfully completed, the player will be granted an item. However, this only happens the first time both of these events are met. There is currently no way to remove these. Flag - The goal the player needs to reach. Acts as a wall for other moving objects. There is currently no way to remove these. Ice Hole - Freezes the player on contact, causing them to lose the puzzle. Most moving objects such as axes and keys are swallowed by the Ice Hole, removing them from the board. Ice Bats cannot fall into the Ice Hole; it is instead treated as a wall. Ice Holes can be removed by filling them with Ice Cubes. The Ice Cube will disappear in the process. Tree - Acts as a wall for the player and moving objects. They can be chopped down by axes. Moving Objects: Axe '''- Removes Trees. Axes are removed by falling down Ice Holes. Acts as a wall to all other objects. '''Ice Bat - Freezes the player on contact, causing them to lose the puzzle. Acts like a wall to all other objects. There is currently no way to remove these. Ice Cube - Seals Ice Holes and is removed by doing so. Acts as a wall to all other objects. 'Key '- Unlocks Chests on contact, causing the Chest and the Key to be removed and leaving a Star in the Chest's place. 'Player '- The Player character, represented by the current user's avatar portrait. Completes the puzzle on contact with Flags, but loses on contact with Ice Holes and Ice Bats. Can collect Stars by touching them, causing them to be removed. Multiplayer You can chat and walk around with other players of recolor.me in the Slide Quest overworlds. Currently there are two parts to the overworld: Mountainous Terrain and the Ice Cave. More overworld locations are added from time to time. Category:Games